The Moon's Champion
by NexTitan
Summary: A twist on your classic Guardian tale. Percy/Artemis
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first story, so cut me some slack. Reviews and feedback are much appreciated.

Percy picked up his sword and ran into the crowd. He dived over the first monster's sword and sweeped his legs from under him. He flipped his sword in his hand and smashed the hilt down repeatedly on the monster's face.

The second monster threw its javelin at Percy. Percy caught it, and threw it back impaling the monster. Another monster slashed at Percy with dual knives. The first knife stabbed him in the chest, and the seconde onw grazed his arm. The monster pulled out another set of knives. He began slashing wildly at Percy. Percy flawlessly dodged the knives and kicked the monster's hands, causing the knives to fly out. Then, he spun in a 360 and decapitated the monster.

How in Hades did he get himself into this mess? 

_**4 YEARS AGO (THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST KRONOS)**_

We fought through the hearth, kicking up coals and sparks. Kronos slashed an armrest off the throne of Ares, which was okay by me, but then he backed me up to my dad's throne.

"Oh, yes," Kronos said. "This one will make fine kindling for my new hearth!"

Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. He was stronger than me, but for the moment I felt the power of the ocean in my arms. I pushed him back and struck again—slashing Riptide across his breastplate so hard I cut a gash in the Celestial bronze.

He stamped his foot again and time slowed. I tried to attack but I was moving at the speed of a glacier. Kronos backed up leisurely, catching his breath. He examined the gash in his armor while I struggled forward, silently cursing him. He could take all the time-outs he wanted. He could freeze me in place at will. My only hope was that the effort was draining him. If I could wear him down . . .But no.

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover—brave, stupid satyr that he was—tried to protect me, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll. I sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed me using one of the first moves he'd ever taught me. My sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure. Annabeth looked like she was about to jump into action, but it was too late. Kronos swung his sword at me. The sheer power of the blow sent me sprawling backwards. Even with the curse. It felt like inside, all of my bones were breaking. I was face first on the ground and I couldn't move. That;'s when Kronos stabbed me in my heel. The pain was excrutiating; like the Styx 100x over.

I can't seem to remember what happened next. All I felt was the cold release of death.

AN: Normal chapters will be longer. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few years since Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon died. Today was the day he died, and if you were to go to Olympus, you almost wouldn't recognize it. The entire floating city had no light, only candles placed evry 2 feet or so, in rememberance of Percy Jackson, the greatest demigod hero ever. If one wanted to learn more about this hero, he or she would just have to go in the Olympian throne room. Annabeth Chase, who was awarded being the architect of Olympus after Percy died, built a statue of Percy in the throne room.

It was only visible on the day of his death. It captured Percy in all his glory. The statue was 40 feet tall, as if he was a god. He was wearing his bright orange Cmap Half Blood T-shirt with a broze chestplate over it. In his hand was his trusty sword, Riptide. His other arm reached toward the ceiling. Poseidon himself enchanted it, making it so a whirlpool of water always stood at his feet. Bright green emeralds were put in as his eyes. His raven black hair stood atop his head, waving like a flag in the wind.

For this entire day, Annabeth Chase and Lord Poseidon would tell stories about Percy. They would say stories about how he was born, his childhood and a lot more. This day was a break from the chaos. As a few hours after beating Kronos, another prophecy was given.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or Fire the world must fall_

_An Oath to kepp to final breath _

_Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

Although, while this all was happening, a hooded figure watched. He wore a sliver hoodie, and jeans. He would've been a normal teenager, but aglowing silver sword hung by his side. There was a silver bow slung across his shoulder. He had a tanned face, and raven black hair. He also had silver eyes, like the moon.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

All of the Olympians were gathered in the throne room to discuss what to do about the growing threat of giants, when suddenly, a laugh was heard. A portal opened up, and a bunch of titans stepped out. Krios, Kois, Hyperion, those were just a few names.

"How dare you?" Zeus growled from his throne.

"Shut up, Zeusy." Hyperion said. He flicked his wrist and Zeus went flying out of his throne. In the air, all of the Titans raised their hands and made a crushing gesture. There was a sickening crunch, and then Zeus hunched over as if his spine broke, which it probably had. Ichor leaked out of his mouth and body as he collapsed in a heap. He landed on the ground in front of Hyperion, who laughed. "Mother Gaea's powers sure give me a boost."

Poseidon rose from his throne. His eyes were a dark green. "You will pay dearly for that, Titan. " he growled. The Olympians began to battle the titans. Artemis took out two knives and began to battle Koios. She spun like a whirlwind, her knives spinning dangerously like a tornado. When her knives struck Koios, they snapped. Koios simply smirked. "My turn," He said.

He held his hands out in front of him, and a pale blue braodsword appeared in his hands. The air took on a wintry smell, and Artemis' eyes widened in fear. She summoned amother pair of knives, except these ones were godly- they were made from Olympic Gold, and were virtually indestructible.

Artemis rushed at the Koios. She dipped and weaved right as she was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. Koios parried with his sword and the blade clashed against the broadsword with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. The swordsman was quick and uppercut slashed at the hand to hand warrior, attempting to catch Artemis from stem all the way to stern. She went to block with her knives, but the force of impact sent the blades flying away. Koios raised his hand, and Artemks crashed into a pillar. The pillar crashed on top of Artemis, who swore as the rubble fell on her.

Artemis knew this was a losing battle, so she did something never before seen by the Olympians. She shot an arrow into the sky and yelled," Βοήθησέ με! Πρωταθλητής του φεγγαριού!"

A flash was heard, and the hooded figure from before stood there. "My lady!" He yelled and ran to Artemis. She was on the floor, losing the fight against Koios. He inched away from the hooded figure, as he could feel the power emanating off of him. The hooded figure slammed the ground with his fist, and the rubble flew off of her. "My champion," She said, getting up and wrapping the figure in a tight hug. "I almost lost hope."

The figure laughed, "I can't let you have all of the fun, now , can I? Stand back, Arty."

The gods were surprised to see her actually smile and not turn the male into a jackaleope and actually kiss his Apollo wasn't so close to dying. The boy took out a gleaming silver swiord and smirked. "Bring it." He taunted.

"Oh I will," He promised.

The champion raised his arms and Koios' smile faded. Suddenly, his body contorted and scrunched up into a dementer shape. Screams of agony were heard as the champion took out knives and throwing them into Koios. The champion raised his arms as silver beams shot out, cocooning around Koios. Koios unravelled, his body covered in ichor. He dropped to a heap on the ground, barely alive.

"How dare you lay a hand on her?" Ths champion growled menacingly. He turned to the dumbstruck Titans. "This goes as a warning to you-and your master. Touch her- and none, I mean NONE of you will live to regret your choice."

To prove his point, he crushed Koios' throat with his foot. If you looked into his eyes, you could see the power of the moon. It shone brighter, as the energy pulsed through it. The look in his eye proved they he meant what he said. The Titans wisely flashed out.

He turned to Artemis. "I'm glad your safe." he told her, tenderly cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her lips.

"How dare you?" A voice thundered from behind him.

AN:REVIEW FOR FASTER CHAPTERS!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all of the love and support! I was actually not thinking about updating until I finished a project for school, but I saw the views and 600?! 10 reviews?! Things like this can't be ignored, and therefore, here we are. Keep it up, and I'll update again today. I hope this chapter is up to par, let me know down in the reviews section.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?" A voice boomed from behind them. They turned to see an outrageous looking Apollo. His eyes were literally pools of molten gold, as he struggled to keep his true form from showing.

"What does it look like?" The hooded fugre mocked. "If you think I'm scared of you, you have another thing coming. I have power, too. That titan that nearly destroyed your very essence? I destroyed him with no effort. So keep your mouth shut unless you have something productive to say."

Apollo was about to retort back when Zeus hastily interrupted. "Now, now, Apollo. I'm sure this man has a very good reason to do what he did. However, we will _not_ force him into anything." He said gicing Apollo his "You almost got us killed!" look.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." The figure said respectfully.

He nodded at him and then looked at Artemis. "So daughter, care to explain who your friend"- he said this word very carefully-"is?"

She almost laughed at his expression. "Yes. It all started after the titan war. This man here, he's actually Percy Jackson. He was dying when I got to him, but I couldn't let that happen. He was one of the best men out there and the only man to befriend Zoe. So, to save his life, I tied mine with his. He is not officially a god, but has the power of one. And for our relationship, we are literally each other's lives. So that's nothing to worry about."

The man pulled down his hood to reveal that he was in fact Percy Jackson. He looked exactly the same as when he died, except his eyes were silver, and not sea-green. Posiedon bounded off of his throne and crushed his son in a hug. During this, Zeus was confused. "Wait," He said. "So what exactly has Percy been doing all this time?"

"A lot of thigns. As Artemis said, I couldn't reveal myself. So, I tried protecting demigods from the shadows. They would be safe, and make it to camp. My lady had warned me about the new prophecy, and I thought that the camp would need as many people in their army as possible. However, for the most part, I would just go hunting with Artemis." Percy explained, winking at Artemis, causing her face to burn a bright red.

"What about my daughter?" Athena questioned.

"We were always just friends. And, before the battle, she had lready told me that she wanted to be just friends."

"No, she doesn't want that anymore. She took your death terribly. Annabeth wouldn't come out of her cabin for months. She regretted not letting you know how she really felt." Athena said.

"Well, that's too bad. I already have a soul mate and I have no intention to change that."

As they were talking, a portal opened up. Out stepped a truly terrifying figure. He was easily 10 feet tall, and wore all black. In his hand, there was a simple steel cylinder. "Which one of you is Percy Jackson?" He demanded.

Percy stepped forward. "I am."

The figure flipped his hood down. His face didn't look like that of a scary person. It was plae white, and he had blood red eyes. His black hair was shoulder length, and his face was covered in scars. He laughed a cold laugh. "I was honestly expecting more. My name is Nex (Lol! My name!) and I'm here to kill you. You are interrupting in Gaea's plans, and that is a problem." He pressed a button on the cylinder, and two wickedly sharp sword burst from both ends. His veins grew red and , out of nowhere, his body set on fire. Percy was surprised. Looking at his expression, Nex laughed. "This is a form you can only achieve while being one with evil. In this form, I am unbeatable. Come, entertain me."

There was no way he was backing down now. To their surprise, Percy smirked. "I also have another form." He yelled, his body beginning to slightly glow silver. When he finished, their was a faint outline of silver. And they were off.

Nex fought like a demon. He was swift, quick, and powerful- a deadly combination. His double edged sword spun like a windmill on defense, and like a helicopter blade on offense. It was a miracle that Percy hadn't been decimated yet. He was getting visibly tired, though. Percy feinted left and then slashed right, a move that somehow glanced Nex's shoulder. On impact, the broadsword snapped in half. Percy's eyes widened but he wasn't giving up yet.

Without a sword, he would be more agile. Percy dodged Nex's hit and kicked the double edged sword out of his hands. They began to fight with fists. Even in this, Nex was better. He swiftly ducked underneath Percy's first hit, and countered with an uppercut. Then, he kneed Percy in the back, causing a sickening crack. Then, he brought his fist down on Percy's face, making him see stars. Then, he made a motion with his hand and Percy went flying across the room.

Nex smiled. "Almost adquete. Keep the sword as a token from me. As for your 'hero', he may need medical attention." Nex flashed out of the room.

Artemis and Apollo rushed to Percy.


End file.
